Echo Chamber
Echo Chamber is a strike in Destiny: The Taken King. It will be exclusive to PlayStation platforms until October 2017. Objectives *Seek the Echo Chamber *Find Arc charge *Disrupt the barrier *Pick up Arc charge *Disrupt the barrier *Reach the Endless Steps *Enter the Echo Chamber *Reach the time bridge *Destroy the Restorative Mind Transcript {Loading Screen} *'IKORA REY': The Vex still mourn the loss of the Nexus mind. But for the Vex, time is relative. In one moment, a construct is lost. In the next, it is reborn. When a powerful part of the network is lost, the Restorative Mind is summoned. It has begun creating a bridge through time. A bridge that, if it is not destroyed, will see the Nexus Mind reborn. {Gameplay} *'GHOST': I'm detecting a series of concentric barriers around the bridge site. *'IKORA REY': They protect the time bridge and seek to undo what we have done. The fireteam heads to Campus 9. A barrier prevents them from continuing. *'IKORA REY': Unless I'm mistaken, barrier technology of this nature is unstable. *'GHOST': She's right. Find an Arc source. You can use it to short out the barriers. One of the Guardians picks up a nearby Arc source and brings it to the barrier. The barrier disappears. Another Arc source sits nearby, and the fireteam uses it to put out another barrier further ahead, fighting Vex along the way. One of the following lines is said at random: *'IKORA REY': You've proven you're a threat. Be ready, Guardian. Their fear has turned to anger. *'IKORA REY': Did you know the Vex are organic? Within their metal frame, a heart beats. And they shudder at your approach--an approximation of fear. *'IKORA REY': The Vex must be destroyed, of course. If only we could dismantle them. Learn from them. The fireteam finds another Arc source and uses it to put out a third barrier, then continues to the Endless Steps. There, they find another Arc source and use it to open the final barrier. One of the following lines is said at random: *'IKORA REY': The Nexus Mind must have been a vital resource. The very appearance of the Restorative Mind means we have the Vex off balance. Press the advantage, Guardian. *'IKORA REY': My Hidden caught this attempt at abusing the timeline, but how many have there been? Does the world stand as it does because of the Vex? The fireteam enters the Echo Chamber. *'GHOST': That's the time bridge. And the Restorative Mind! The fireteam kills all Vex in the area. *'GHOST': That capacitor just lit up. You know what to do. One of the Guardians picks up the Arc source and deposits it in another capacitor. *'GHOST': That got its attention! The Restorative Mind appears and engages the fireteam as it summons Vex reinforcements. As it gets weaker, it becomes immune to damage, and the fireteam has to deposit an Arc source in another capacitor each time. Eventually, the fireteam destroys the Restorative Mind. One of the following lines is said at random: *'IKORA REY': Once again, the mirror of time stands whole. Within, the reflections of the past shimmer as starlight. If the Mind had succeeded, Venus may have gone the way of Mercury. Thanks to you, Venus shall stay imperfect, living, real. *'IKORA REY': The weft and weave of space and time is intact. You have made whole the past again. The destruction of the Restorative Mind will ripple across the stars, and its deeds will be undone over and again. Very well done, Guardian. *'IKORA REY': I can sense the river of time. Its waters flow again on their course. The Nexus Mind is unmade, and the Vex are denied a powerful construct. Very well done. Strike Hoard Loot *Imago Loop *Theosyion Vibrissae Gallery EchoChamber2.jpg EchoChamber3.jpg EchoChamber4.jpg References Category:The Taken King Strikes